The After Math
by InuChan7979
Summary: Its after the episode Chosen. what i thought would happen. ok i'll admit i still haven't watched Angel season 5. so bear with me. Buffy is devistated after the fight and starts to see Spike, but no one else does.
1. So where do we go now?

**The After Math**

By: Inu-Chan7979

"So now where do we go?" Dawn asked looking at the crater that used to be SunnyDale.

"Well we could go to Cleveland . . . they have a Hellmouth as well," Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Are you kidding G! I just wanna find a bed and sleep for a week," Faith said adding her two bits into the conversation. Buffy's eyes were filling up with tears now as the others squabbled about where they would go next to fight.

"Buffy?" Xander whispered to her. Buffy heard him but couldn't take her eyes off the crater. It was all she had known for what seemed like all her life, and yet that wasn't why she was crying.

"Buffy... it's gonna be ok," Xander said gently placing his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze to show he knew how she felt. He then returned to the group huddle that was discussing where to go next.

"You know we could go to L.A. I read on t.v. that there is this Stars Wars . . . ," Andrew tried to add in but was stopped when the group yelled No!

"Actually L.A. doesn't sound so bad." Dawn said earning a look of confusion from Faith, Giles, and Willow. "I mean we could look Angel up for a place to stay, and..." Dawn was trying to say in an innocent voice when Xander pipped up.

"I don't think dead boy sounds like a good idea right now, "he said and Buffy made a chocking noise from crying. Xander quickly left the group huddle and headed back to Buffy's side. He immediately held her in his arms trying to comfort her. Her crying was contagious and Xander was soon crying for his friend, and his lost love. No one seemed to notice Buffy and Xander.

"Well whatever we do should be decided be soon the girls are getting restless," Kenndra said pointing to the surviving slayerettes who were scattered around the bus, and some inside it.

"Yes, as much as hate to say I agree. Angel's does seem to be the most logical location at this point. We have to leave as soon as possible and since it is the closet refuge to be found it does seem right." Giles agreed.

"So I should start reloading up the bus? Ok." Kenndra said turning around and heading into the sea of estrogen. "Alright ladies, load her up!" she commanded.

"Sounds like it's time to go, are you gonna be ok, Buff?" Xander asked pulling himself together wiping at his eye.

"I'll . . . have . . . to . . . "Buffy managed to get out between deep breaths of air she was taking in.

"Hey B! Coming or staying?" Faith said in her regular in your face attitude. Buffy turned around and headed to the bus. "You ok B?" Faith said with real concern.

"Fine. You?" Buffy answered not bothering to make eye contact.

"Five by Five." She answered sneaking in front to board the bus before Buffy. The front half of the bus was loaded with her friends. Giles was driving the bus. The seat behind him was occupied with Willow and Kenndra who were kissing and holding hands. The next seat had Xander and Dawn who were discussing how to carry on. The next half had Wood, Faith and the slayerettes. The back half of the bus was empty. Buffy sat in the last seat and looked out the window saying good bye to SunnyDale and all that it had taken from her. She felt tears coming so she turned back around and closed her eyes for the two-hour trip to L.A.

Dawn came to the back of the bus and shook her sister awake. "Hi sis," she said once Buffy had opened her eyes.

"What is the UberVamp back?" Buffy said in fear looking from side to side to locate the creature, Dawn gave a small smile.

"No, we are in L.A. Giles told me to come back here and wake you up. Are you ok?" Dawn asked her giving her the concerned sister look.

"The next person who asks me that I'm charging money. I'm fine Dawn, really." She said reassuring her sister that she was ok, and that everything was gonna be ok now. Dawn gave a small smile, and held out her hand to her sister who was curled up into a ball on the bus seat. Buffy sat up and took her sisters hand and the two sisters walked out of the empty bus and into the darkened street. Willow and Giles were standing across the street in front of a large skyscraper. A few of the girls had made themselves at home on the street, sitting on the side walk, while others stood looking around taking in everything.

"Was everyone waiting for me or what?" Buffy asked when she and her sister had crossed the empty street.

"Nah, because there are so many of us we decided only to send Faith and Xander in. Check to see if we're welcome," Kenndra explained.

"You sent Xander into Talk to ANGEL? What on Earth made you do that?" Dawn and asked.

"He had to pee," Willow answered in a chipper voice.

"Yes, that and he bloody well cheated." Giles said under his breath but Buffy heard him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Once we got across the street Xander yelled tibbs." Willow said. Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them. Buffy giggled at that. Giles the real grown up of the group was upset over such a childish game like calling tibbs.

Faith popped her head out the door. "Hey there kiddies. Come on." The group went into the building and instantly the slayerettes were freaking out when they saw the demons walking about freely in the offices. While the Scobbies were walking through the building like it was nothing. Finally a familiar face came into view and Willow ran to hug him.

"Ow, oh, um, why hello there, Willow," Wesley said as Willow hugged him for all she was worth.

"So . . . these are all potential Slayers?" he asked trying to dislodge the red head from him. She let go and returned to her girlfriends side.

"No. They are all Slayers," Willow said relocking arms with Kenndra. Wesley was confused now.

"Willow will explain the story later. Where is Angel?" Giles said cutting through all the niceties of their meeting.

"I'd expect him to be in his office. I can show you where that would be. I was just on my way there to talk to him about a client of ours." He said trying to sound official. As the group headed through the building everyone was staring at them. Finally after three fully loaded elevators made it up to the forty-forth floor, they entered a large room.

Angel was sitting in a chair behind a desk talking on a phone. He hung up on whoever he was talking to and smiled at the group. His eyes were scanning the group for Buffy, which they found near the back of the group next to Dawn.

"Angel..." Giles said acknowledging the vampire. Angel smiled at the watcher turned his eyes back to the group.

"Guys there are apartments on the next floor, to get to them you have to use the elevator over there," he said pointing to a door in the corner. "All the rooms are fair game except, room 1, that one is mine." He said.

"Thank you Angel," Buffy said from in the back in a tired and exhausted voice and he smiled. The masses made their way to the elevator.

"Buffy could I talk to you before you head up?" Angel asked as Buffy had begun to make her way to the elevator. She nodded her head. "Wes, I'll look over the paper work in awhile," Wesley nodded and left the room, and when everyone had made it upstairs Angel finally spoke up.

"I got something strange in the mail this morning and I was wondering why you took it from me just to send it back?" he asked, she looked confused by his words and then he pulled out the necklace from his coat pocket. The one that Spike had worn before he had . . .

"Where did you say you got it?" she asked eyes fixed on the object.

"The mail? So you didn't send it back?" he asked and she shook her head no.

"Can I have it?" she asked and it was then Angel's turn to be confused.

"Spike . . . he. When he wore it . . . he . . . can I have?" she asked feeling her eyes tear up again. He handed it to her not sure what was going on.

"Buffy. I know that Sunnydale is gone now. And I was thinking that since you'll be needing a place to stay now, that. You could stay here . . . " he said. She looked up from the necklace and looked at his face. "With me."

"Here? In Wolfram and Hart?" she asked he nodded his head. "Are you crazy? This is a place of evil Angel." She said.

"But we're using it for good now." He explained.

"Yeah the lobby looks in no way evil," She said mocking his progress.

"Buffy, I know it doesn't look like much has changed here but it has. And I know you said you're not ready for us . . . again but I'd like you to stay here with me," Angel tried to explain.

"I'm sorry But I don't see myself fighting evil from behind a big desk." She said in a hurt tone her eyes now had tears in them. Angel took a step towards her and she flinched. "Don't touch me!" she yelled heading towards the elevator. Angel looked hurt but Buffy didn't care.

"I'm sorry I just . . . " she said staring down at the necklace in her hand. She was holding in her hands the only part of Spike that was left and she didn't think it was right for Angel to be talking about the two getting together while a part of Spike was there. She got in the elevator before Angel could say anything else to her.

When she got out of the elevator, she went in each room looking through each at the occupants that were now asleep. She didn't see what she was looking for in the first four rooms. Finally she came upon Andrew. She looked around the area near him on the floor and picked up the camera he always cared with him. She took it with her and went into the only room left without anyone in it, Angel's room.

She went into the room and hooked the camera into the tv, as she had seen Andrew do many times. Then she turned on the camera and watched as the movie that used to be her life, flash before her on the tv. The first thing she saw was Andrew doing his little speech about how this is _The Slayer of the Vampire's Story_. It showed her, her first motivational speech. It made her laugh a little how bad it was. She was standing there in the living room explaining to the first of the potentials that if they were to do as she said or they would die.

Then there was Anya and Xander sitting on the couch. They looked so happy and in love like they used too. She smiled when she saw Xander and Anya confess their love for each other. She knew she would have to have another good cry with him soon. They seemed to be even more in tune lately since neither of them really had a chance to be in love, or loved since all of the mayhem had started. As sorry as she was for Xander who was now alone in the world too, she just couldn't seem to muster any real sympathy. She wanted to see Spike, and there was nothing that she could really do to fix that. Then to her surprise Spike was there!

"I told you I don't want to be a part of the bloody movie get the sodding camera out of my face!" he instructed Andrew while flicking a half-used cigarette at him.

"Um Spike the light is still behind you." He said.

"Oh . . . is that better?" he asked taking a step to his right.

"Yeah. Ok . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one." Andrew said.

"I told you to get that bleeding camera out of my face! So sodd off!" he said he waited a few seconds and the asked, "how was that?"

"Scary." Andrew answered and Spike's face lite up. Buffy felt a lonely tear drip down her cheek.

It went to Willow and Kennedy sitting on the couch making out. He began his commentary on the girl's relationship. He put a really weird spin on how you were to see it, it made Buffy laugh, really laugh.

"_A love so true that can only be seen through a woman's eye__." Buffy quoted Andrew._

_"Everyone in the house knew that they were in love, it was really obvious. You didn't have to be a woman to see it. I mean come on even Giles knew there was something between the two." _Buffy thought as he continued to ramble on, and on.

Finally to her luck it went to Faith talking about what a Slayer's Power feels like. Buffy was a little grossed out by how Faith compared killing your first vamp to getting your cherry popped. _"Jezz Faith," Buffy thought._

ThenAndrew began to make fun of Buffy's how we are all gonna die speech which she made a mental note to yell at him later for. Then he walked out of the living room still complaining to the camera. Then she saw Spike again, which caused her eyes to lite up.

"So Spike what do think of Buffy's take on were all gonna die?" Andrew asked.

"You should be paying attention to her you whelp. Without Buffy you would of been killed by one of the First's Bringers." He said.

"Actually the only time the First tried to kill me was with you." Andrew corrected.

"Yeah. Well your not making me regret it. So go back into that sodding room and listen to what the Slayer says. Now!" he commanded and Andrew went back in to hear the end about how either you fight or end up in the ground. Buffy remembered that speech to well, she then proceed to yell at Spike, who had just entered the room after Andrew, which she now felt so guilty about. She looked down onto her lap where the necklace lay. She slid it over her head and clutched it in her fingers, half believing that if she held it tight enough that Spike could feel it.

"You know Slayer I got this bloody soul for you so if that's not what you want, what the hell is?" he asked anger dripping from his voice.

"I want the Spike who when I first met him tried to kill me. I want a monster." She said on the screen.

"I can't do that." He told her.

"Yeah well you can't do much anymore. All you do is sit in the basement feeling sorry for yourself."She complained to him.

"Yeah it is part of having a soul. You know what, fuck this," he said and left the house slamming the door.

Buffy broke into tears again. "Don't leave me." She pleaded to him. The movie continued but no more of Spike was seen. When it was over, she turned off the camera and lay on the bed. She fell asleep while she cried over losing her vampire champion.

Buffy had bad dreams all night, dreaming that Spike and Dru were back together and they loved each other again. She tried to convince him that he loved her instead of Dru. But it didn't seem to be working because he continued his onslaught against her.

"Me in luv with a human is laughable, but with you a stuck up Slayer! That would never bleeden happen." He told her. They continued to fight each other. He was gaining a slight edge over her because she refused to deal any death blows for fear of losing him. Finally he knocked her down and sat on her pinning her to the ground.

"Dru what say I make her like us?" he asked his Dark Princess.

"Oh! Yes Daddy, Make me a Mommy!" Dru practically was screaming with excitement. He leaned in slowly in his full vamp form and bit into her. Then her worst nightmare came true she was a vampire herself.

Spike lead her to her house and against her better judgement she knocked on the door and waited for her sister to answer it. On the outside she was calm and cool in the inside she was screaming. It was like she was a captive in her own body. Spike was standing near by with Dru watching her.

Dawn opened the door and invited her in without even thinking why she asked if she could come in. In the living room was the Scooby Gang watching tv. Buffy walked up behind Dawn and bit into her. Her sister's screams were deafening in her ears but no one seemed to notice. Once Buffy had killed her, the barrier was broken and Spike walked into the house, Dru hanging on his arm.

"Baby, want a treat?" Spike asked Dru holding her to his hip. Dru nipped at his neck and sending her answer. Spike grabbed Buffy by the back of her head.

"Mommy is feeling a bit peckish, see what you can round up, Slayer?" and with that said he handed her an axe and pushed her into the living room. Buffy raised the axe as her friends who seemed not to notice her at all.

She woke up in a cold sweat scared from her dream. There was no way that Spike the man that continually told her that he loved her would make her kill her friends. But what sadly bothered her the most was that he thought she was a horrible person. Did he? It wasn't that hard to imagine.

"Am I really that bad of a person? ...oh God I am . . . How often was I mean to you, used you? God you must of died hating me." She cried some more. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. I love you...Spike."She said crying into her lap.

"If you keep saying it Slayer, a fellah might actually have to believe you." A male voice said. Buffy's red puffy eyes came out from her lap and looked at him. He was standing in the middle of the room.

"Spike?" she asked. Her mascara had run fairly bad since yesterday and it looked like black waterfalls under her eyes.

"Buffy you shouldn't cry love. You look more beautiful when you smile, luv." He teased with a smile.

"Oh My God it is you!"she said she stood up and launched herself at him. She went through him, hitting the floor instead of the vampire.

"What the?" she asked.

"Oh right. Forgot about that. I'm a ghost, "he explained to the heap of a woman on the floor.

"A vampire ghost? That one is new." She said. "But I'll take it," Spike smiled and Buffy felt herself smile for the first time since he died. The two just stared at each other for a while waiting for the other to say something.

Knock! Knock! Buffy turned her head and looked at the door. She exhaled a breath and turned to look at Spike who was now gone._ "Must of been dreaming," Buffy thought?_

"Come in," Buffy yelled. The door slowly opened a crack and Andrew poked his head in.

"Hi, by chance have you seen my 2001 Polaroid Video Cameraaaa oh there it is," he said seeing the camera. He rushed to the entertainment center where Buffy had put it, and unplugged it.

"Not that I don't think you haven't appreciated what I've been doing, but why did you take my camera?" he asked.

"Andrew leave now," Buffy said and he was out of there in a flash. Buffy sighed and looked back at the bed. "Just too far away," she half joked.

"We never quite made the bed did we love?" Spike teased coming out of the darkened bathroom.

"You're not here, you're not real," Buffy said getting to her feet and walking over to the liquor cabinet.

"Slayer, I'm here and you know I am," he said following her. She opened the cabinet and read labels until she found something unopened that seemed like it didn't contain blood.

"You're not real and when I've finished this bottle you will go away," Buffy said snapping off the top. Spike shook his head.

"Pet, trust me. I've drunken enough of those bottles to know they don't make me go away," Spike said reaching his hand out to take the bottle. Buffy had downed a good portion of the bottle when he was talking and was beginning to take another gulp. "Slayer, you don't want the little bit to see you like this," he said reaching his hand out again. She was now tipsy enough to think this act funny, so she laughed.

"What the Bleeden Hell is so God Damn funny!?" Spike said in a pissed off voice. He was upset that she was getting drunk, which to his recollection had never ended well.

"You can't take the bottle from me even if you tried all day," she said eyeing the bottle.

"And why is that, pet?" he asked humoring her.

"You're a ghost! No, strike that you're not real. Either way you can't touch me which means the bottle stays with me. Sweet unconsciousness here I come, "she took another gulp of her bottle.

"Buffy, please, "Spike pleaded, she felt her tears graze down her checks as she stopped drinking.

" I know you're not real, but for humors sake. Can you tell me you love me?" Buffy asked felling her cool go completely out the window. Spike's smile widened and he took a moment to stare at the woman in front of him.

"I've always loved you, pet. Always will," he said. Buffy stopped crying put the bottle down and walked over to the bed. She laid down and Spike took his position next to her on the bed.

"Spike, don't leave me," Buffy said in a weak voice. Spike reached his arm out and his hand hovered near her face. Even though he wasn't touching her, she could almost feel his cool flesh against her cheek.

"Not going anywhere, pet. Now get some good sleep," he said and she slowly closed her eyes. But they still stayed fixated on him.

Buffy woke up at about eight in the morning even though she would have preferred to sleep in later. But the girl's where making tons of noise so slowly she opened her eyes reveling the light that was in the room. She rolled over to her left side and to her surprise no one was there.

"Ha, I can't believe I thought he'd be here. You were drunk and sad. Alright Buffy pull it together," Buffy said out loud giving herself a pep talk to get going. She sat up slowly to be sure that there was no after affects from the drinking she had done. There was a little ringing in her ears but if that was all it had done to her then she wasn't gonna complain.

"Morning," Angel said coming out of the bathroom. Buffy gave a small smile as she sat up.

"Morning," she said in a small shy voice. Angel walked over to the closet and opened it up. He was flipping through his shirts. Buffy averted her eyes away from him, and back to the necklace around her neck. Her fake smile disappeared and she exhaled a deep breath.

"Buffy, about last night I'm sorry about what I said," Angel said from the other side of the room. Buffy was zoning and she didn't hear him at first. "I had no idea that Spike had died. I'm sorry," he said which caused Buffy to look up. He reappeared from the closet, and Buffy's eyes went back down to the necklace. Angel knew she wanted to be alone so as he walked to the door he tried to not to say anything.

"I know your going through a lot but I think you should think about staying here. Not for me but for Dawn, she knows LA so it would be good for her," he said and then left the room. Buffy shook it off.

"Knock, knock!" Dawnie said poking her head in the door. Buffy smiled. "Can I come in?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Sure, Dawnie come in, "Buffy said waving her sister in. The door opened up and Dawnie, Xander, Willow, and Giles walked in.

"Hi," the group said to Buffy.

"Are we having another Buffy Intervention?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Buffy we need to talk about where do we set up shop next?" Xander said sitting down on bed next to Buffy, lacing fingers to show he still felt for her. She returned the gesture with a smile.

"Well I know for sure we're not staying here," Buffy said. Dawn's grin increased and Willow and Giles seemed to become more cheerful from this knowledge.

"Good, we we're afraid that, you know, since you were in Angel's room, that you would want to stay,"Willow said and Buffy shook her head no.

"I suggest we go to Cleveland," Giles said and Xander groaned.

"Can't we be Hellmouth free for a little while, like forever,"Xander teased. Buffy got a serious look on her face.

"She can't just ignore her calling,"Giles said beginning to fight.

"Why not? She's not the only one anymore. Let someone else carry the torch for awhile," Xander said fighting for his friend.

"Xand, he's right. I'm the Slayer, and no matter how many of us are out there now I still need to do my job," Buffy said, and Dawn looked disappointed.

"But you don't have to... you could go anywhere now Xand." Buffy said her smile fading, Xander seemed confused. "There is nothing holding you to me, or any of you guys," now everyone seemed thrown. "Willow, you and Kennedy can go be a normal couple, Xand you could get another construction job, I know you want to. And Giles you could take Dawn with you back to England. Mom always said you were the best dad we had, and the art schools there are great, I know that you want to be an artist Dawnie." she explained.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" Dawn asked with her eyes beginning to tear up.

To be continued...

Hope you guys like it so far. :D


	2. Casper? or something else?

"No I would love to stay with you, I just think sometime spent away from death and violence would be good for you." Buffy said running her hand through Dawns hair and then resting it on her cheek. Dawn smiled slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Buff. Where ever you go count me in." Xander said.

"You can't get rid of me either." Willow said and Buffy smiled at her. "See my resolve face...yep there is no stopping me."

"They get to go but I have to leave? It's not fair." Dawn said pouting.

"I must say I agree with Buffy. Sometime to focus on your studies could do wonders for you." Giles said smiling at Buffy. He understood how painful the thought of giving up Dawn was, but he understood the need for education.

"Thanks, Giles." Giles held Buffy's hand in his. She smiled at her surrogate father, she knew he would take care of Dawn, he always had. "Well I guess all that is left is to pick the next Hellmouth." Everyone let out a groan when Giles went to open his mouth.

"There is a hellmouth in Italy." he said trying to please the group. Buffy looked like she was pondering it for a moment then shook her head.

"Nah, Cleveland can't be that bad," she said in a teasing voice. Willow looked a little disappointed but shook it off.

"I suppose the council will be on their way over anytime now." Giles said and then said something under his breathe that noone could make out.

"Guess that means I'm gonna get a new Watcher," Buffy said a little less than thrilled. Giles nodded his head in agreement. "I think I'm still gonna come to you for help anyway though." she said making Giles smile.

"So when do we leave?" Willow asked. Giles and Xander pipped up with different answers.

"Pet, are you ok?" Spike asked sitting next to Buffy on the bed. She looked shocked at him and then she turned to look at her friends who were still arguing. "Slayer?" she exhaled a breathe.

"Fine," she said trying to avoid eye contact with him. Spike raised an eyebrow in scepticism.

"Come on Buffy..." Spike said.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" she asked turning back towards Giles who was cleaning his glasses.

"I asked, if you were cool with that?" Xander restated for her, looking at Buffy like she had grown a third head. She stared blankly at him trying to think of what to say.

"Answer him pet." Spike said in a reassuring tone, that melted her to the core.

"Sure," she said turning to look at Spike who was still there, staring at her like he used to do, she missed that.

"Buffy are you feeling well?" Giles asked. Worry etched on his and everyone else's faces. But she continued to stare at Spike who was now smiling shyly at her under her close inspection of him.

"Fine." she said reaching her hand out to cover his. He closed his eyes as he imagined their skin touching and she closed her eyes doing the same thing.

"Cor, pet. I wish I could touch you..." he said sighing as he remembered her hot flesh under his cool flesh. Buffy swallowed hard as a mental images of kissing him in the basement came back to her. Xander reached out and shook her shoulder, causing her hand to come off Spike's. She slowly opened her eyes and looked back at her friends who looked very scared.

"I'm fine. I just...I'm tired." she said in soft tone, and everyone shared a look. She knew they were all thinking the same thing, and boy were they wrong. She turned back half expecting him to be gone but he was still there. He had stretched out now on the bed and was staring up at the ceiling like it held all the answers to his problems. Buffy stretched out as well and resting her head on his shoulder. A smile crossed his face when he realized she hadn't gone through him. They shared a smile as the Scoobies excused themselves from the room.

"What's wrong with Buffy?" Dawn asked the moment they were outside of the room. Giles removed his glasses and began cleaning them. As Xander started pacing back and forth, Willow was concentrating on the floor.

"I have no idea Dawn," Giles said in a tone that ment he was working on a few theories though. Xander looked at Giles and then at Willow stopping his pacing to look at Will.

"Did anyone else get the feeling that Casper was in the room?"Xander asked causing Willow to look up. Giles expelled a breathe.

"Casper?"

"Yeah, like when we were at the High School... with um that guy...oh, oh, James!!" Xander said waving his hands about trying to get his point across. "Remember he tried to get Buffy to kill Angel."

"I...did feel another presence in there but, since I'm still buzzing from all the Slayer's power flowing through me. I wasn't going to say anything, but..." she said looking from Xander and the back to Giles.

"I a spirit or ghost would explain it." Giles replied. Dawn looked nervously around the group of Scoobies. "It would easily be drawn to Buffy. She is a prefect target. Tired, emotionally distraught, and a great deal of loss as of late." Giles began to mumble to himself.

"That's good right?" Dawn asked looking back and forth from Willow to Giles. "I mean that we know what it is?"

"Sure Dawny." Willow said trying to give comfort, but failing as her voice was shaky.

"I'm off to find Wesley and begin researching this." Giles said replacing the glasses back on his head. Dawn jumped in front of him blocking his path.

"What can I do?" Dawn asked trying to quell the fears that were shouting in her head.

"I could always use help researching," Giles said with a fake smile. Dawn nodded in agreement, Giles placed a hand on her shoulder and then removed it quickly. She gave a small smile at his unsureness at how to comfort her.

"I'll keep the girls from burning down the building," Willow offered trying to help.

"I'm gonna stay here." Xander said staring at the door to Buffy's room. The group gave him a look of confusion. "Just in case Caper decides to make a move on her, I might be able to help." Giles nodded his head and started to walk down the hallway. Dawn gave Xander a quick hug and took off after Giles. Willow and Xander hugged giving a weak smile as she left to look after the new Slayers. Xander moved a chair from one of the other rooms, over in front of Buffy's bedroom door, and prepared for a long day.

"So this presence that Willow spoke of, what exactly was it?" Wesley inquired peaking up from a pile of books, causing Giles to quickly look up from his.

"If we knew what it was we wouldn't be researching it you PRATT!" Giles snapped at the former watcher. Wesley matched the Englishmen's tone.

"I was only asking a question that should of been asked immediately!" Wesley yelled, Giles slammed his hands down on the table. Dawn Stood up causing her chair to hit the floor.

"Both of you SHUT UP!!" Dawn yelled louder than the two Englishmen had. "My sister has a ghost that is haunting her, and you two think that yelling is going to help! Then explain to me how this is helping!?" She looked between the two men, then picked up her chair and sat back down. Picking back up her book she looked at the two for a last time before going back to reading. The two men were quiet for a moment, staring at the teenage girl. Wesley was the first to speak.

"What I ment was that we should ask Ms. Rosenberg what kind of a presence she felt. Until we can reason out the fact that it was not a cloaked Demon, or specter, we cannot even be sure that it is a ghost." Wesley stated in a cool even tone that he had picked up when he had tried to explain demonology to Cordelia, he missed her. Giles Silently agreed with him then he turned to see Dawn on the brink of tears.

"Dawn why don't you go get bring Willow here. Then you should get some air," Giles said in a fatherly tone and Dawn shook her head in agreance. She stood up and walked out of the room. Giles silently vowed to take care of her like she was his own forever, and a day.

Buffy and Spike lay together silent for two hours, both just enjoying the presence of the other. Buffy finally broke the silence by speaking. "Spike how did you, become a ghost?" Spike exhaled an unneeded breathe.

"From what I can figure out I died in the hellmouth," pausing to look at the Slayer. She nodded. "Then the next thing I know, I can feel my skin growing back, which hurts more than it did the coming off, believe me pet." he got her to smile at his joke. "And then I'm here." he said waving his hand around. Buffy looked puzzled and lifted off his chest a little.

"Right here? In this room?" she asked, he shook his head no.

"Peaches' office." he clarified. "I heard what the poofter said last night, pet." he said confusing her some more. "Wasn't even dead a day and he tried to take you away from me." Realization hit her and she started to tear up again. "Oh I didn't mean to make you cry, kitten." he said stroking her face. She knew that a part of Spike was there in the room...turns out he was completely there.

"So why did you wait so long to talk to me?"she asked trying to make sense of everything.

"Would of if I could, luv. I was shouting at the Peaches in his office for all I was bleeden worth but neither of you seemed to notice. I followed you up here, and tried talking to you but nothing until you woke up from that dream." he explained.

"Can anyone else see you?" she asked beginning to calm down. He shook his head again.

"Obviously not, or they would of said something?" she nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sure why you can see me...sigh...could be worse I suppose though." she looked at him eyes red and puffy from crying. "I get to spend my afterlife with the luv of my unlife. I must of went to heaven." he teased and she smiled curling back into him. He wrapped his arm around her loving the fact he could actually touch her now, even if he had no idea how.

"Spike..." she said looking up at his smiling face. "This isn't heaven." she said causing him to tilt his head in question. "Why would Angel be in your heaven?" he laughed deeply, his chest rumbling with her on it.

"Your right luv, not heaven." he said kissing her on the forehead. "But as close as I'll ever get to it." he mumbled to himself as she fell asleep again with him.

"Now you say the presence wasn't absolute evil?" Wesley asked again for the third time. Willow growled. He had grownup a lot since he had left SunnyDale but sometimes he still sounded like that clueless Watcher.

"Yes, like it was...both, and neither." Willow answered again. Just then Xander came running into the room. He was huffing pretty hard. "Xander what's wrong?!" Willow asked fear etched into her face.

"I went into check on Buffy and she wasn't breathing! It's ok though Will." he said when Willow's breathing became gasps. "I did CPR on her and she's breathing again, we need to find out what Casper is before anything else happens to her." Xander said in a determined voice. Willow looked around the room scared. Giles and Wesley continued to stare at each other. "Well do something people!" Xander yelled trying hard not to kill anyone.

"Xander we are." Wesley said trying to calm the lad. Xander turned his head in Wesley's direction anger radiating off him.

"Like you care. You sent Buffy on all those missions that nearly got her killed..."

"Xander." Willow said trying to hush her friend, but Xander just kept going.

"...and then you tried to kill her when she had swapped with Faith!"

"XANDER! That's enough!" Giles yelled. "We are all trying here." Xander's anger melted and he looked like he was going to cry. "She is not going to die...not again." Giles knew exactly how he was feeling, because he felt it too.

"Go look after Buffy." Giles said in an authoritative tone, Xander didn't hesitate to leave. Wesley looked hurt, he liked Ms. Summers, and would never do anything to hurt her. He wasn't about to lose another woman in his life, like he had with Cordelia. Giles continued to read and Willow shifted her wait from shoe to shoe waiting for Wesley to ask her another question.

"Willow could you go find, Fred, and tell her that I need her and the Host's help?" he asked and she nodded glad to be able to finally leave.

Buffy woke sometime in the afternoon, to voices talking outside her room. She ignored them looking at Spike instead. He was asleep and was drooling like he always did when he slept. It was the only way she could ever be sure that he truly wasn't dead. It was so cute, boy did she love this man. She smiled through her yawn and decided she deserved some more sleep, after all she did destroy a whole hellmouth, she deserved some beauty sleep. Noone would rag on her if she slept another hour. She put her head back on his shoulder, and his arm tightened around her and she smiled at the thought he was afraid to lose her again. She yawned again as she kissed his lips and went back to sleep.

"Woah, woah. Hold on cupcake. You want me to do a reading on the Slayer?" the Host asked unbelieving what he had just heard.

"Well, yeah..." Fred said in a bouncy mood. "Wesley says that maybe yah could catch a reading of the thing that's hurting her, like some cosmic feedback or something, oh! Sort of like when yah put a radio to close to another one which yah shouldn't oughta do..."

"Fredy-kins, Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred! Hold on, I can't do that." Lorne says trying to stop her tangent. "See the Slayer has no future, so that makes her um...unreadable." he explained, causing Fred to shriek.

"Who's unreadable?" Angel said popping out of nowhere walking up towards them.

"Angel! What...what are you doing here?" Fred asked in a scared tone as Angel got closer to them. The host looked lost in thought, as Fred began to tremble.

"Came to get a new tie, I spilt something on this one." Angel said tugging at his tie, he took in Fred's nervous behavior. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh I get it," Lorne pipped up causing Fred's face to become even more scared. Angel was beginning to feel like he was out of the loop. "No one's told you what's going on? That's it isn't it?"

"No, what's going on?" Angel asked staring at Fred.

"I don't know how to tell you this Angel Face but the Slayer, she ain't doing so well." Angel's semi less brooding face disappeared and was replaced by a full borne brood. "She's got a spirit that's trying to kill her, and the worst part is I can't read her to help." Lorne stated, to an unmoving Angel.

"She's fine." he said shaking his head in disbelief. "I just checked in on her a little while ago." The looks on Lorne's and Fred's face said it all. "How bad is she?"

"Morning pet," Spike greeted as Buffy began to stir. She smiled up at him, his hair was all loose from the gel. His curls were free, just begging to be stroked, and spiked.

"Mmm," Buffy smiled kissing Spike running her hands through his hair. Spike looked shocked, so she leaned in and kissed him again. "Just the way I like to wake up." she said continuing to run her hands through his hair. Spike swallowed hard trying not to do anything that could get him in trouble. "Are you going to kiss me back? Or should I go kiss Angel." she teased. Spike growled pulling her back to him when she made a move to get up.

"You do and you will regret it." he said in a jealous voice.

"What you don't like my Angel breathe..." she was cut off when Spike kissed her taking her breathe away. When he let her she was smiling brightly. "I love you, Spike." Spike smiled at her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to, pet." he said wrapping her up in another kiss. When they finally broke the kiss so Buffy could breathe, she was still holding onto him.

"You think anyone would care if I just stared here with you all day?" Buffy asked snuggling into Spike's side savoring the heat she had put there. Spike inhaled deeply breathing in her scent. "You know I don't care, I'm not going anywhere." Buffy said kissing his neck.

Sigh... "Buffy..." She continued to kiss and suck on his neck. "Wanna see how much touching we can do, luv?" he teased stroking her back.

"Mmm, don't ask for something you don't want..."she said as Spike began rubbing his jeans against her. "...ok..."

"I'm worried about Buffy," Angel said. No one looked up from the books, as he continued to pace Wes's office.

"No duh. Who let brood boy in here?" Faith asked coming into the room. Angel didn't sway his attention away from the book worms.

"So G, what you got for a Slayer to do?" Faith said sitting on the table, grabbing a book and slowly flipping through it.

"I thought you would be busy taking care of the principle." Wesley said grabbing the book back from her.

"Yeah well you know me, not the mommy type. I'm more the kicking some ass type." Faith said shrugging her shoulders, then popped her bubble gum.

"Stop that right now!" Giles yelled, scaring Faith into swallowing her gum. "Faith if you want to help shut your gob and go relieve Xander from his watch." Giles said picking up a new book, never looking at the Slayer.

"Sure thing, G." Faith said hopping off the table, leaving the room.

"You know this is my law firm, I'd like to be able to help." Angel said to noone in particular because noone was listening. "I will not be ignored people!"

"Angel why don't you go check on the Slayers." Wesley says trying to get rid of him. Angel moaned as he left the room to go check on the girls that were terrorizing everything in site.

"Thanks Wes." Willow says looking over her book at him. He nodded his head and went back to reading.

"Hmm." Wesley said looking at a passage in the book.

"A good hmm or a bad hmm?" Willow asks.

"Hmm?" Wesley asks looking up from the book. "Oh, Ummm I'm not sure." Giles reached over and grabbed the book. Looking at the what Wes had been looking at.

"Oh good Lord."

"Hey there Pirate." Faith said approaching the figure who was about to fall asleep. Xander looked up to see her walking towards him.

"How's it going Faith?" Xander asked stretching his arms above his head, completely ignoring her joke.

"Five by five. I would ask you the same but you look like crap." she said hovering above him. Xander didn't laugh, again. "Ok, ok. No more jokes, Jezz."

"What do you want Faith?"

"G-man sent me to replace you so you could Caffeine up." she said dancing a little.

"No."

"Hey, your no good to anyone if your asleep." Xander conceded standing up walking away down the hallway. Faith looked down at the seat that Xander had been sitting in while he was watching Buffy.

"Speaking of..." Faith opened the door to take a look at how she was doing. "B?" she asked walking into the room. "...B? Buffy?" she asked shaking her. She put her head on her chest, no breathing. "Come on B, don't leave me alone with all these girls." she said beginning CPR.

Faith kicked the door to Wesley's office in carrying Buffy, Willow shivered, and her eyes got huge.

"Good lord is she alright?" Giles asked standing up.

"B's not doing so hot. She stopped breathing again." Giles began cleaning his glasses again. "I didn't want to leave her alone, but we need to do something and fast!" Faith said worry in her tone. She set Buffy in a chair where she continued to remain motionless.

"Yes, yes we do." Giles said putting his glasses back on his face. Dawn entered the room wrapping her arms around Faith.

"What's wrong with you, midget?" Faith asked. She hugged the former enemy whispering in her ear.

"Xander said you saved Buffy, thank you." Faith looked thrown at the affection being shown to her.

"Should I be the one to tell them, or should you, Rupert?!" Wesley asked breaking the silence that had settled over the group since Faith walked in. He looked over at the man he truly respected, Giles frowned back at him.

"If you guys know what is wrong with B? Out with it!" Faith said in an agitated voice. She had become very concerned by the near loss of the other Slayer, then the teenage girl's thanks, all she wanted to do was just to kill the thing and get her friends back to normal.

"That the thing, that has been hurting Buffy isn't actually hurting her. It's death come to take her." Wesley said in a sadden tone. Everyone looked disbelieving at this, except Wes and Giles.

"Death as in black cloak, huge sythe, can't beat him at chess?" Xander teased.

"This is very serious Xander!" Giles snapped and Xander looked scared.

"Ok so it's death, just tell me how to kill it." Faith said putting her hands on her hips, ready to take anything on. Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"Faith this isn't some demon, that you can kill. Death is inevitable, and there really isn't anything we can do." Wesley said trying to calm her, failing miserably.

"You know I don't remember asking for your opinion Wes so just butt out!" Faith snapped. Dawn looked frightened and took a step away from Faith, she didn't even notice.

"Faith, just calm down." Willow said trying to help Wes out.

"So what do we do since we can't kill it. Can we hold a sayonse to get rid of it." Angel asked trying to throw his two cents in.

"That's what Wesley was trying to say. There isn't anything we can do." Giles said taking his glasses off again, and looking down at the table.

"No you won't let her DIE!" Faith and Dawn yelled. Willow, and Xander were beginning to break down, Angel's face went emotionless, and the two former Watchers still seemed out of it. Faith slammed her fist threw the table taking a chunk of it out of it.

"Faith..." Willow whispered in a rasp voice trying to calm her..

"No you calm down!"

"Faith," Xander tried to help.

"No, if she leaves then, I'm in charge! And I don't know if you remember the last time I was in charge but I got a lot of girls killed and hurt!" Faith yelled trying not to break down, as she looked at Buffy's sleeping form, she looked so peaceful.

"I don't want it to happen anymore than you do Faith." Wesley said in a comforting tone. Angel got up and left the room without saying a word to anyone.

"I'll get him." Wesley said getting up and going after him as soon as he realized this was a moment they needed alone. Xander got up and walked over to Willow, he held trying to help soothe her tears but he just invoked more. Giles just sat in his chair defeated staring at his Slayer, his daughter...

This is what I did on Winter Break so far. Yeah I know, this story is lame, but not every store I come up with is a Cherry.

Oh!! I posted a poll and I would totally appreciate it if you voted. I'd like to have on completely finished story here, so if you could let me know which one you wanted me to spend the rest of my break on it would be sweet! I have all the stories mapped out so it shouldn't take long to write now. Please vote...thanks, oh and as always comment on the story.


End file.
